


The Only Home He'd Ever Known

by LunagaleMaster



Series: Ecto-Shots [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fentonworks, One Shot, Phanniemay, annoyed neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the outside, Fentonworks was what the town seemed to agree was an absolute representation of the Fenton family. Loud, obvious, and a bit too tacky for most people’s tastes, the large sign and Ops building reflected the adults Fenton’s crackpot personalities quite well…even too well. "</p><p>In which Fentonworks annoys the neighbors, Danny will always love his home despite its weirdness, and Vlad is unusually sympathetic.<br/>Based off Phanniemay prompt: Fentonworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Home He'd Ever Known

On the outside, Fentonworks was what the town seemed to agree was an absolute representation of the Fenton family. Loud, obvious, and a bit too tacky for most people’s tastes, the large sign and Ops building reflected the adults Fenton’s crackpot personalities quite well…even too well. The signs were the worse, though. At nights when everyone else was trying to sleep, the glow crept through even the darkest of blackout curtains.

Their neighbors hated Fentonworks.

The town hated Fentonworks.

Jazz was mixed between wanting her parents to express themselves through their home and not wanting to disturb the other residents of Amity.

While embarrassing and impractical, Danny admitted the large signs were an easy way to find his home, (especially after a long night of ghost hunting, though this part he would only ever admit to his friends).

However, despite what everyone else thought, Jack and Maddie loved their home. And really, that was all that mattered.

Really. That was all that mattered. No matter how much neighbors protested to the mayor, unless the Fentons suddenly had a change of heart, the crazy decorations stayed.

Due to a government grant given to the researchers, some of the leeway given to the two scientists. One of these little details included the ability to manipulate their plot of land to their desire in whichever way they can, just as long as it didn’t spill over into other properties. Meaning, that, yes, they could build a metal monstrosity on top of their home and have a medieval torture chamber below their regular basement.  

So Fentonworks was odd and quirky and would stay that way until the Fentons so desired to change it, much to the distain of the residents of Amity Park.

There were times that Danny would sigh heavily, as he entered his home. The building was just like the chaos and abnormality that occurred indoors, and some days he just wanted some sense of peace that his every day ghost fighting life couldn’t give him. However, other times, he smiled. It was strange. Call him sentimental, but Fentonworks was the only home Danny ever knew. Maybe it was because it represented the people he loved, with all its impossible proportions and unique aesthetics, or maybe each memory, despite the strangeness, were nice in their own way (other than Christmas because that holiday always sucked). Fentonworks was his home, whether Danny liked it or not, and in the end, that wouldn’t change.

Yes, Fentonworks was his first home, the only home he had ever known, really.

He wished that fact was still true.

The two halfas stood in front of the overly large building, side by side, neither really wanting to leave the place in such a sorry state of affairs. Contractors had already been hired to turn the building back into a re-sellable state with workers already scouting the premise on the sheer mass amount of work they needed to do.  However, other than the scribblings of pen on clipboards and the faint hum of the limousine behind them, everything was silent, too silent for the usually brilliant building.

Well, silent other than the faint buzzing in his ears and the far-away record scratching screams and mocking jabs playing through Danny's head.

“Daniel,” Vlad said softly, and for once in his life, sympathetically. The younger halfa didn’t know if the man was trying to manipulate him, but if he was, Danny couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. He felt so numb, so cold, so dead that he hoped even if trusting the man who tried to destroy part of his old life that the old Fruitloop could actually make him feel something other than self-hatred and pain.

He swallowed, trying to stop the drying in his throat from overwhelming him, “Yeah?”

“We should probably go…” Vlad too seemed to have a tough time talking. He gripped Danny’s shoulder, voice sounding thick, “We…” He swallowed, “it will make it… easier.”

‘For the both of us’ went unsaid.

Dazedly, Danny looked back up to Vlad, eyes dead and grieving. He felt the hand on his shoulder, a gesture that had somehow become comforting in the last week. It grounded him, kept him from floating away both literally and metaphorically. Maybe it grounded Vlad too.

They both looked back to the building. The large sign that usually shone in every direction had gone dark, Vlad having cleared out the stuff inside and turned off the electric, water, and other facility just a day ago. Where there was supposed to be bright lights, the distant sound explosions, and excited shouts of his parents was nothing but absolute silence and a stillness that even ghosts would be uncomfortable with. It was wrong, so wrong that Danny had a hard time looking at his old home.

To put it simply, Fentonworks was dead.

It was only fitting, Danny supposed, that their home lost its life.

After all, everyone else had, too.


End file.
